Go ask Madness Jr
by She Invictus
Summary: 20 years after All Stars, an even more insane Chris McLean comes back with a new season of his sick reality show. When young Annie Burromuerto follows her impulsive tendencies and gets into the show, unexpected surprises will change her life forever. FIRST FIC EVER, PLEASE BE NICE! Rated T for safety
1. Prologue: Worst idea ever again

"**GO ASK MADNESS JR!"**

Chapter **1**: PROLOGUE-

"_Worst idea ever… again."_

(General POV)

When it is a cold windy, horrible, black rainy day, things just can't get worst. Well at least that is what we all used to think until THAT day. Apart of being a cold windy horri-**ETC** rainy day in Vancouver, it was a day of bad ideas and bad decisions.

Old Chris was lying in a couch as shattered as him. Lying there was all that he has done recently, not without a bottle of cheap beer in his hand. "_Old Nuts Chris_" rarely left his rented room at that old ruined building. Almost as ruined as him. Betty, the owner of the building, knocked at the door once again, broom in her hand.

"You disgusting worm, I'll give you half an hour to pay your rent or you get out of my property at once! And I'll make sure that you get a job or at least a life! Did you hear me? And open the door, your friend, that Chef has cooked you some decent food and brought it here to you. Lucky you."

Chris's belly groaned loud. He made a huge afford to stand in his feet and impulse his drank body to the door. As he opened Betty's face turned green of disgust.

"Oh for Saint Mary's sake, Old Nuts, look at you… and look at _this_!" She said looking across the room astonished and feeling a little bit of compassion for that man. Since his sick teenager reality show had finally ended, no one ever offered Chris another job for a long time. He was drowning in debts. Then he fell in a deep depression, growing more and more insane each day that passed by, and giving him less and less opportunities to rise again. Then Betty gave him the food and turned to get far from the smell as soon as possible. Chris was looking at the nothing with lost eyes, completely absent, with the bag with Chef's food in his hands. Betty suddenly felt so sorry for him that she went into the disgusting man's kitchen, washed some crockery and prepared everything for him to have a dinner like a human being.

"…. Well... 45 minutes to pay, bastard." She said before leaving, now with a softer voice than when before.

Chris slowly ate his food. Then he searched for an old box. He took some old DVDs from there, and put on some with the words Total Drama Season 1 on it. Lying on the couch he prepared to spend another couple of hours watching that old videos, repeating every single dialogue, knowing every single scene by heart. Then someone kicked the door, and there was the very same Chef with the biggest of the smiles, his eyes shining as never before. "Get the fuck out of that destroyed couch Old Nuts, today is our day!" Chef shouted with joy in his voice.

A group of man in black suits wearing sunglasses entered the room after Chef with their hands holding… contracts?

The group of men sat in a couch in front of Chris's. One of the men with glasses broke the silence. "Mr. McLean, we're here today because we have a… _proposal_ to you. A proposal that could be your salvation"

Chris's face was still absent, but now he was hearing. "We're bringing back some old TV successes. Including a certain teenager reality show called Total Drama…. Sounds familiar to you?" the man continued.

Chris, beginning to understand what the men wanted, looked at the one who was speaking, showing awareness. "So?" he finally spoke. The man in the sunglasses said the clearly. "We were wondering if you would consider being the host of the show, just once again. We need that insane guy that was hosting the reality all that years ago. He's essential for bringing the original scent of the show back. Wouldn't it be nice, ? Coming back to old times? Money, fame, respect…" As he said this, the man was putting a pile of papers on the table with the title _Total Drama Forever"_ in them and searching for a pen inside his portfolio. Chef cut him at the middle of the sentence. He was exited about the idea of bringing his friend back to life. "C'mon Old Nuts, you won't reject the opportunity or no – " The phrase was cut by Chris's voice "Don't you dear dare to call me that ever again, Chef. I'm not fucking Old Nuts, my friend…" He said standing up triumphant and suddenly recovered, with his characteristic smirk and evil expression, preparing to speak in the particular tone that he used in the show. He was back. And he was even crazier. "I'm freaking Chris McLean, man! The awesome host of **Total… Drama… Forever!**"


	2. Chapter 1: Because genetics, that

**AUTHOR NOTE: **

**Chapter 1, guys! Sorry for the partially long wait, I've been busy with exams and stuff. Ah! Thanks a lot to my first reviewers. Your support makes me really really happy!**

**Ok, read and enjoy the first chappie!**

**END OF AUTHOR NOTE**

Go ask Madness Jr!

Chapter 2: "Because genetics, that's why"

Thursday, Toronto

-Annie-

Today cheerleading class was harder than usual. It's common because the match is in a few weeks, but also maybe the couch is in her period or something. She shouted and complained a lot, and she scolded to me to no end because I failed at a pirouette. Today is Thursday, so after school I visited Miranda at her work in Starbucks, as usual.

Miranda is three years older than me, and she is like an older sister/cousin to me, always scolding me when I don't take care of my nails and teaching me so many things about life. She's very intelligent, nice, and also pretty, like one of those models of magazines. She's studying physiology while she works as a cashier at Starbucks to buy her own apartment. I know her since I was born, because she is my godmother Lindsay's daughter. I ran to Starbucks already tasting my coffee and cookies. Gosh, I was SO hungry! And I love having my stomach full before going to my after-school literature course. Literature (apart from sports in general) is my favorite thing in the world. When I was little I used to read beautiful books with dad, and then I started reading by myself. It is addictive, books are just so much better than any movie.

When I entered to Starbucks, Miranda was tying her long, dark hair in a ponytail, sighing of fatigue. Working at a place like this might seem funny, but actually it is tiring and stressful. I waved hello, but she was with her eyes fixed in the cashing machine.

"Long day?" I said tapping her shoulder and she stopped awake-sleeping.

"Oh, you can't imagine. How're you Annie my dear?" She asked smiling and stretching sleepy.

"Fine, a little tired" I looked at Miranda and she barely could blink without falling asleep, the poor thing. "But certainly not as much as you are, of course" I laughed a bit. You had to see her living-dead face.

She answered something but I couldn't hear. Hey… I can't hear my own thoughts, what is happening here? The place is a total mess all of a sudden. All people are talking at the same time, while others are shushing them. Most of the rowdy people are my parent's age or seems to be around 10 or 15 years younger than them. The air is surrounded by people saying things that I can barely hear like "What the fuck?" "OMG, I can't believe it, this was my whole childhood!" "Oh no, it is back? Seriously?" "Look at Chris! Oh gosh that guy is fucking destroyed!" or "Sssshhh, I want to listen!"

Meanwhile young people like me are wondering the same thing: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? And Miranda! Her face is as pale as a ghost's.

"M-Miranda? Are you ok?"

No answer.

Strangely, the commotion seems to come from the TV. People finally are shutting up, and there's a TV announcement. An old man with the face of a real maniac is on the screen.

_*_Chris speaks with the camera focused in him, smiling as always. Behind him, there's an old and giant hotel in very bad conditions set in the woods_*_

_"It has been 20 looong years. At this point you guys were sure that you have got rid of me already, didn't you? Haaahahahaaaa well, I'm sorry but.. FORGET IT! Hahaha c'mon, this show is too awesome as to disappear forever! *He starts walking, the camera follows him. He keeps on speaking with enthusiasm*_

_ I'm Chris McLean, recording from this old dirty Hotel in an island in the middle of the nothing, where 22 new contestants will be competing in the most exiting competition ever seen in international television to wiiiin… *He shows a suitcase full of money to the camera* ONE-MILLION-DOLLARS! *Chris laughs evilly again* yeah, I know you want this money! What are you waiting for?! If you're 16 to 17 years old, Send us your audition and be part oooof *__**the scene then is as it is always at the beginning of total drama, you know, the regular thing: the camera zooms out while Chris says the name of the season in his usual tone blablabla we know how it is**__*_

_Total, Drama, Forever!"_

_*_An e-mail direction appears in the screen and then it is the end of the announcement_*_

-Miranda-

I finally recovered from my stupor. After a short atmosphere of intrigue and confusion, the place came back to normal, like nothing had happen. But my head was spinning around. I was scared… because of Annie.

Mom and dad were in Total Drama years ago, and they told me all about the experience and how they regret being there. Then I watched the series with them, and I promised not to EVER join something like that. I know what this is about. But Annie? If only she knew! But no, Aunt Heather and Uncle Al didn't say anything to her, and she never watched the series because she wasn't interested. The important thing now is that she doesn't even mind of joining that cast. I set my thoughts aside and tried to relax. Annie was turned around still looking at the TV. She seemed absent. I cleared my thought.

"So Annie, where were we?" I asked acting like nothing had happened. No answer.

"Anna Sofía, I'm talking to you" I said playful. Annie suddenly turned with her face full of enthusiasm.

"What if I go to that show, Miranda?"

"Wow, finally you answ-W-WHAT?!" _OH NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING_.

"Of course, I could compete and win that money"

"Are you crazy?! Nnooonononono, bad idea Annie, don't even think about it"

"Why? It can't be so difficult; it is just a stupid reality show. And I have the skills to be the winner! Easy"

"Annie please, don't do it! Have you seen that guy's face? He's crazy! You don't know what he will oblige the cast to do for that useless money! I have seen past seasons, I know what this is about. Participate in Total Drama would mean to put your life in risk" _And to her parent's secret to be revealed, and to her competitive, arrogant, bad side to come out of her, and to her companions and friends to hate her, and therefore to her life to be ruined. And I am NOT exaggerating. _"Didn't your parents ever tell you about that show?" I knew the answer, but my arguments had to sound natural.

Annie's fleeting enthusiasm disappeared. Now she had a reflexive expression, like trying to figure out something deep in her mind. After a pause, she spoke again

"Not much, only that there was a TV show called Total Drama and that I should never get into stuff like that. They didn't tell me nothing more, and I wasn't interested. Whatever… Miranda, I really feel like I **need** to win that money. Something inside me is telling me that I have to do it to complete something. Like a missing piece. I know, it sounds totally crazy, and I've never believe in fate or magic or stuff, but I **must** compete"

Of course she had. But no, this was not fate, or magic or whatever supernatural thing that comes to mind. This was karma. It was the karma that Aunt and Uncle have been carrying for years in consequence of their acts in that show. Definitely! Both of them had been real assholes during the series, damaging and playing with others. Anyway, they became finalists, but in the end, none of them got the million. And after all this years, even if they apologized and regretted their actions, their precious daughter is set to risk her life competing in Total Drama to pay off the debt. And of course she wants to win it, because she is a competitive, stubborn overachiever, it is in her genes. She can't resist something like that. Yep, karma, pure karma. But I couldn't let her do it anyways!

"Annie I understand, believe me, but please don't be stupid! Is it worth it? Anyway, your parents wouldn't let you, or not?" I tried what I could to make her react.

"Well, no" Annie answered "But _they don't need to know about this_, don't they?" She was smiling evilly. What was she thinking?

"You aren't insinuating to run away from your home don't you?"

The answer was quite obvious. She just smiled even more. I almost fainted.

"Mom and Dad are on travel, they will arrive tomorrow. I can record an audition tape without being bothered and then just wait for the call" She said confidently.

"WHAT? No, I'm calling your parents!"

"They are too far away, you can't! Miranda please, just cover me up yes? Please, I really need this! I will care of not putting my life in risk, I promise!" She looked at me with pleading eyes. I realized that doesn't matter what I done, she wouldn't stop. There was no way. I let out the words sadly.

"… Okay"

Then she hugged me thankfully and, looking at her clock and realizing that it was late for her literature course, she left the cafeteria running.


	3. Chapter 2: Here we go!

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

**Sorry again for the long wait!**

**But I'm about**

**to send the school**

**to the fucking shit**

**I'm this close**

**I'm this fucking close**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2. Enjoy and review!**

**Ah! Remember that English is not my first language, so if you find any mistake please tell me!**

* * *

Go ask Madness Jr!

**Chapter 2: Here we go**

-Annie-

Thursday's night

As soon as I arrived home, I recorded my audition tape and sent it. I realized that I made it all surprisingly quickly, just 15 or 20 minutes to do it all. I guess I'll never understand that random rush of confidence and ferocity that came from inside of me when I decided to join Total Drama and that, in that moment, felt just so right.

It was a few moments later, when my level of adrenaline went down, that I realized my big mistake.

1: Since when I want to be part of a stupid reality show?

2: If Miranda was so concerned about this she was probably right. Could it be as dangerous and terrible as she says?

3: Mom and dad will kill me. Have you seen my mother angry? I really hope that you never had the pleasure.

5: I should have known better.

I panicked. What was I supposed to do in TV? I'm not an actress or something like that! Then I tried to be positive. I mean, a lot of teenagers wanted to participate in Total Drama, or not? Why they would choose ME? Surely a lot of girls are more qualified. Yes, right, how many chances did I have? Pfff almost none, luckily.

But then, **the phone rang**.

"Hello?" I said nervously when I picked up the phone

"Good evening, are you Anna Sofía Burromuerto?" A voice answered

"Um... yes, I am. Who's speaking?"

"HEEEEEEEY!" The voice shouted lively and then laughed hysterically. I yelled alarmed and the phone flew to the air "Why is it that you sound like as you're speaking with a murderer? What, don't you recognize my voice?"

Suddenly I recognized the particular voice tone. No, no _no it _couldn't be-

"In what planet to you live, dear? Congratulations**, I'm Chris McLean and we have chosen you to be part of the cast of our show!**"

OH MY GOD.

* * *

-Friday morning

I found myself in a disgusting plane flying to I-don't-know-where, surrounded by a group of other 17 teenagers that probably must be my opponents. There was no seating, just two large benches, one on each side of the hall, which was cold and uncomfortable. From my place, accommodated in a corner, I decided to study my now companions. They were reunited in the bench at the opposite side of the hall and looked, as a whole, like normal people.

_Okay relax Annie, It can't be that bad_.

I spotted a raven haired guy who was laughing along with a girl very similar to him but dressed more like a punk. Then the rest of the guys started beating each other's arms with their elbows and soon they were all giggling. I tried to see what they all laughing about, but suddenly a blond short boy who was sitting next to the raven guy, sleeping, woke up and he found the others laughing even more looking at him.

"What? What is it?!" The blond asked confused and angry. He turned around and I saw a paper in his back that said _Jackass _on it. I couldn't help but laughing too. Anyway poor dude, it is the first day and they are already bothering him.

"Nice one Jack!" Said the punk chick while she and Jack high-fived.

Other guy helped the blond to take the paper off his back.

"Not cool bro, not cool" He said looking at Jack really annoyed. Jack rolled his eyes

"C'mon dude, have fun!"

"This is not fun to me"

"Oh, so you are playing the nice guy? We're not here to be heroes, Superman"

Both looked at each other with an ice cold glaze.

"Alright, it's time to stop it" Said an enormous guy with dark skin intervening.

"None of your business black guy, go and be pacifist in somewhere else" Jack threatened.

A second later a powerful dark skinned first flew through the air and landed on Jack's face. The raven stood up with a purple mark around his eye.

"So you wanna fight, Nigga?"

A group of people were now trying to stop the fight pulling the boy's arms to break them apart.

"Stop it!" The punk chick shouted.

Insults, firsts and calls for peace filled the air. Meanwhile, a blond girl who was meditating looked at the messy scene annoyed, because the noises made her meditation impossible. The fight and the shouting went on and on.

_It can't be that bad? Seriously?_

* * *

**Okay, that was short :p The next chapter will be up soon I promisse!**


	4. Chapter 3: Here we go! PART 2

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

**Hii! Now that the exams are over I can FINALLY focus on writing again J**

**Sooo, here's chapter 3. **

**Ah! From now on I plan to continue the rest of the fanfic in General POV, as I have a better management of the third person than the first person.**

**Enjoy and review! And as always, don't forget to tell me if I do any spelling mistakes!**

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters of the series (unfortunately), but all the OCs belongs to me.**

* * *

Go Ask Madness Jr!

Charper 3: Here we go! Part 2

-General POV-

From the window of the plane, Annie could see the island where she was about to spend the next 8 weeks. The dense, dark green vegetation, the dark clouds in the surroundings that seemed to belong exclusively to the island, and the fact that it was in the middle of the nothing, gave the place a sinister appearance. Annie also could descry a very high cliff that ended in a lake at the bottom. She imagined herself falling from there and shuddered. Suddenly, a voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"What are you doing here so alone, beautiful?"

Surprised, she shocked her head and realized that it was Jack, looking at her with a flirty expression.

"Too pretty for being so antisocial" he added.

Maybe he was right (she haven't talked with anybody until that moment), but Jack's excessive self confidence and his vain attitude caused Annie an instant rejection. She also remembered the little fight that he provoked an hour ago. Jack really acted like he was the king of the world.

The girl folded her arms and then looked at Jack, frowning and with contempt in her green eyes.

"I'm **fine**" she replied with superiority.

"Wow, ok I- I get it" Jack looked in all directions uncomfortable and then rubbed the back of his head. He was surprised by how complete and clear Annie's reaction was, and she was surprised herself as well: She wanted to simply show that she didn't like this guy and she did perfectly, she didn't know that she could be so cold if she wanted to. Anyway, the fact was that Jack got that Annie wasn't someone you can mess with, and now she also respected him for realizing it. It was enough for her.

In that moment the punk girl appeared and hit Jack in the arm playfully.

"What is it Jacky, did you just tasted rejection?" She said and then laughed. Jack just glared at her amused. Pointing at him, she turned to Annie "Don't worry about him, he's an idiot. The name's **Bonnie Nelson**, by the way. I'm this asshole's twin sister". Annie smiled and introduced herself too. Interrupting, Chris appeared in the hall clapping for everyone to pay attention. He still had the same wide smile as he always did, but the trace of the years, the alcohol, the untidiness and the craziness was still notable behind the make up and the well fixed clothes. He looked, as an overall, creepy. Although he kind of scared her, Annie felt sorry for Chris. Looking that shattered should be frustrating for a man with an honorable past. Or that was what they made him think because, as everyone in the world of TV, this man was another plaything used by the media.

"Hello kiddos! Just in case that any of you don't recognize me, I'm Chris McLean, and I'll be hosting this show. If you look through your right window, you'll see where you'll be spending the next 8 weeks" Everybody ran to the right side of the plane and took a look. Like an act of timeliness, a lightning was soared from the dark clouds that surrounded the island.

"Whao! Dude, is that normal in there?" A guy that looked very much as a skater asked worried.

"I know, right? The sky is perfectly blue in all directions except in there. Makes no sense to me" Added a brunette girl with brown curly hair.

Chris just folded his arms and looked at them, with a mixture of amusement and shame.

"You guys really never seen this show before didn't you?" he asked rolling his eyes. Everyone said no with their heads "Well, that explains the stupid questions. Whatever, the thing is this: We'll be arriving in 20 minutes. Once we land, I'll make the presentation of the show. Then I'll call your names in order girl-boy-girl-boy and on. And you will go down of the plane, present yourselves and then you'll stand one next to the other. The other indications will be given after that. Got it?" The kids nodded, and Chris went back to the cockpit of the plane.

The turbulence was starting to make Annie to feel dizzy. At one point, the plane shook so much that it almost caused her to barf. At also caused the book that a girl that was now seating near her was reading to fall to the ground. Both Annie and the girl tried to reach for it, but they ended up holding the book Annie, the girl, and a-

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAT!**" Both girls shouted and the book flew through the air and landed in the head of the brunette that had spoken when Chris came. The three laughed.

"Ok, that clearly was hygienic" Said the reader girl.

"Pff, totally" Annie answered.

The reader shook her head "Oh! I'm **Zoe**. It's nice to meet you two!" It was easy to see that Zoe was a very social girl. Her way of speaking was sweet and friendly, and her smile was contagious.

"And I'm **Astrid**" The brunette said with a sympathetic smile while handing the book to Zoe. Her gaze was friendly and sincere and her honey eyes were full of cleverness. Without doubts, Annie considered this two girls as great options for friends and even maybe, when necessary, an alliance.

"I'm Anna Sofía, but you can call me just Annie" she introduced herself, and they shook hands. The girls spent the final 15 minutes of the journey talking lively about the book that Zoe was reading, the third book of **_The Maze Runner (1)_**

* * *

When the plane started to land, Annie felt so nervous that she almost puked. This thing of her being on TV was still something that she didn't felt confident of. Already in land, Chris went out of the plane, and after 5 minutes, the cameras where ready.

**It was Showtime! **

* * *

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

**Ok that was boring with capital B. really this was part of chapter 4 (that is almost done and ready to upload!) but it was very dense so I separated this part to make it shorter. I promise action! Stay tuned ;)**


	5. Chapter 4:Welcome to Total Drama! PART 1

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

**Helloo Campers! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER.**

**Let me explain, I was in the middle of the last rehearsals of the school's drama club. We had to rehearse 4 hours daily, so I was extremely tired. But luckily now its winter holiday here so I'm baaack!**

**As always thanks for the nice reviews ;) **

**Here's chappie 3, enjoy and review!**

Chapter 3 "Welcome to Total Drama part 1"

-General POV-

"Aaaaaaand, action!" A camera man shouted.

-_THIS EPISODE OF TOTAL DRAMA CONTAINS SCENES OF EXTREME STUNTS PERFORMED BY ANIMATED TEENS. DO NOT TRY ANY OF WHAT YOU SEE HERE AT HOME. SERIOUSLY, YOU COULD GET REALLY MESSED UP-_

Chris appeared in spotlight, in the same scenery of the commercial that Annie saw in Starbucks.

"Heeello world! Recording here from the ruins of what used to be a five stars hotel in this island somewhere in south Canada. I'm your host Chris McLean, bringing you back, after a looong wait, a new season of the most crazy reality show of the last decades, starring a new group of 18 fools that have no idea of what they got into" Chris almost cries of laughter. "As the veterans, the new kids will be spending 8 weeks here, and will have to perform a compilation of the most gross, difficult and crazy challenges of the past seasons against each other. After every challenge, the winner team of the two that will be conformed will get a reward, or face elimination. The final two contestants will be competing for **one million dollars** and the **fame** that they always wished for! My good friend and former companion Master Chef will be my co-host, as well as the one in charge of the kitchen" Chef makes his entrance, cold as always but with a little bit of worry behind his expression "Who will win the fame and fortune? Find out right here on **TOTAL, DRAMA, FOREVER**!"

*Cuts to theme song "I wanna be famous"*

…..

"Now let's **meet our contestants**" Says Chris rubbing his hands enthusiastically and clears his throat "of 16 years old from Toronto, **Annie Burromuerto**!"

Inside the plane, Annie hears her name and prepares to go down. Zoe and Astrid give her thumbs up to cheer her. When she comes out, the wind hits her face and a repugnant smell sticks to her nose. However, she manages to smile and wave to the camera.

Both Chris and Chef are stunned by how different Annie's attitude looked from her parents. She wasn't mad or throwing knifes with her eyes to everyone, instead, she looked shy and nice. However, you could notice the resemblance in her physical appearance.

Annie's body was just like her mother's (skinny and with long legs, only that she was shorter and bustier), and with her same skin tone. She had her father's green eyes, dark brown hair that fell below her shoulders, and she wore a necklace of a bull, just like his. She wore a shirt sleeved above the elbows, jean shorts and short black combat boots.

"Hi Chris!" She said sweetly.

"Hey, welcome to **Restless Island (1)**!" Chris greets.

Annie took a look to the not so pretty place, and then sighed "I really hope the prize is worth it..."

"Honestly I can't guarantee that" Says Chris grinning "Ok now, this is Jimmy Anderson!"

Jimmy appears with a skate board and waves and winks at the camera. He was tanned; his eyes were deep blue, with bushy eyebrows and a mysterious glare, and his hair black and long up to the neck. He was the kind of guy who's attractive and knows it.

"What's up dude?" He said and then high-fived with Chris

"Jimmy! You like the place?" Asked Chris

"Eehh.." Jimmy takes a look around "do you have a skate ramp here?"

"Well there's a little hill at the other side of the island that looks like one"

"It's ok to me then" Jimmy goes next to Annie and folds his arms.

"Can I go down already?" Asked a girl with dense; wavy dark hair almost up to the waist, skin of the color of tea with milk and beautiful catlike eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Madame_! Ladies and gentlemen, this is **Charlotte Brown**!"

Charlotte walked with presence and class, blew a kiss to the camera and joined the others.

"Wow, you're big" Said Jimmy, shameless.

"Big **and fabulous** my dear" Relied Charlotte snapping her fingers so close to Jimmy's nose that she hit it "and I recommend you to control your rudeness".

McLean laughed "People, this is **Mike** **Rogers**".

The short, blond guy who Jack had bothered in the plane came out and walked confidently to join the others, but she tripped clumsily before arriving "I'm ok!" he assured and, blushing of embarrassment, he ran to his place.

"Surprisingly, many Total Drama Kids had come to join us this season" Chris continued "daughter of the former contestants **Scott and Dawn**, I present you the adorable **Faline Davis**!"

The blond girl looked so pure, so serene and walked with so much grace that she could be mistaken by a fairy. Innumerable freckles adorned her angelical face.

**-CONFESIONAL-**

**Chef: That girl really came from Scott? And how the fuck did a douche bag like him ended up with someone like Dawn?! I'm so confused right now**

**-END OF CONFESSIONAL-**

"**Malik Ford**, please come out!" Chris called. The rastafari guy that came out of the plane was the typical stereotype of Jamaican: Dark brown skin, long dreadlocks and tropical airs. He simply made the peace sign at the camera as he walked and smiled, then he joined the others.

"**Jane Perry**, welcome!"

"Fuck off" Jane ensured her backpack to her shoulder and jumped off the stairways of the plane. She gave a quick tour with her blue eyes full of eyeliner around the place looking pissed off, and then sighed. Jane was pretty, but with a strange and intimidating kind of beauty. Her clearly sophisticated fashion sense and her deep glance prevented you to notice her messy dark hair. In her way to join the group, she blew a kiss to the camera.

"**Nathan ****Simmons**…" Chris continued. The giant dark skinned guy that punched Jack back on the plane appeared waving lively, but still looking rude. His head was perfectly shaved and his non-sleeved t-shirt showed his muscles. He seemed like he had been taken of from some nerdy fighting video game.

"Alright people, meet Gwen and Trent's daughter: **Emma Lane**!" She went down, guitar in her back and earphones around her neck, and waved to the others. Emma had her father's skin tone; very short raven hair and her mother's quiet gaze in her onyx eyes.

"Here comes **Josh McGuire**" A boy with English airs went out of the plane holding a small book.

Then Chris introduced an extremely tall blond guy called Luke, wearing a Nirvana t-shirt and carrying a guitar in his back. After Luke, a girl with a doll face and short pink hair called Gia.

Then Zoe jumped from the plain enthusiastically, only to find herself totally hypnotized by Luke. Annie tapped her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up of her daydream.

"Um, Zoe… I can see the slobber running out of your mouth" She told her trying to hold her laughter. Zoe quickly woke up and, blushing, took her place next to the group.

"Alright folks, meet the nightmare siblings: Jack and Bonnie Nelson, our former contestants Courtney and Duncan's son and daughter!" Said Chris already tired and loosing enthusiasm after so many words. The contestants looked at the pair with interest.

Annie still found stupid that she couldn't figure out that they were brother and sister before Bonnie told her in the plane. The truth is that the kinship was pretty noticeable: Same big blue eyes, same raven hair, and same robust and short physical structure. The only big difference was in the dressing style, since Bonnie looked much more thug than his brother. She had a defiant gaze and posture, and was dressed like a typical punk, with her chains and her spiky accessories, and a violet line dyed in her hair.

"Contestant number 15, Leo Adams"

The boy who had helped Mike in the plain appeared smiling and waving casually. Just with looking at him you could realize how friendly and simple-hearted he was. Annie couldn't help but finding him extremely cute.

"Hi Superman" mocked Jack. Leo just glared at him.

"Aaaand finally" Chris continued "Astrid and Oliver!"

Astrid started making her way downstairs but Oliver; an enormous tanned guy, tripped and both rolled down stairs and landed in the dusty ground. A general "ouch!" in unison was heard from their fellow companions.

"Oh, sorry! Let me help you" Oliver apologized politely taking Astrid's hand and helping her to stand up. The two stared at each other for a little while, and then Oliver flashed a smile. Astrid blushed and looked away smiling shyly, while the others giggled.

Chris was extremely satisfied with the stereotypes of teenagers that he chose to combine. A million ideas of possible fights, messed up relationships and other catastrophic events crossed his mind. _I already smell good ranting statistics!_ Thought Chris and rubbed his hands.

"Ok peeps, let's do things quickly so we can move to the first challenge: **Oliver**, **Malik**, **Leo**, **Mike**, **Bonnie**, **Emma**, **Astrid** and **Faline**, you'll be one team. **Josh**, **Luke**, **Jimmy**, **Jane**, **Zoe**, **Gia**, **Charlotte **and **Annie,** you'll be another team"

Annie took a moment to analyze the teams, and swallowed when realizing that her opponents were the ones who seemed the strongest players. _Keep it cool Annie; you can beat them if you make an effort_.

Chris preceded "Team names and team captains will be chosen by you after our first challenge. Now, each team takes one side of the hotel. Each wing has a room for the girls and one for the boys. In the middle, linking the two wings is the dining hall and the old auditorium, where we'll be gathering around every time I call you. Unpack and I'll meet you all in an hour at the auditorium"

Annie's team took the wing of the right. She entered to the two storey hotel, which smelled like moisture and old wall paint. She made her way through the multiple corridors with chipped paint walls and full of debris stacking in the corners, following the girls of her team.

"This place is falling to bits" Gia said. _Wow, interesting and not obvious at all observation._

Finally they arrived to their assigned room. At this point Annie's enthusiasm had reached the lowest of the lowest level.

The hour was passing slowly, endlessly. Finally, the girls heard the call of Chris from the auditorium out of a megaphone.

"Ok contestants, as you know this season's challenges will be a grout of the viewer's favorites. So, today we'll be receiving a rush of nostalgia: Put your swimsuits on kids, we're having a good jump from a 10 feet tall cliff!"

_WHAT?!_

The contestants gasped loudly. Chris grinned " Welcome to Total Drama!"

Malik face-palmed himself "**aaaand let's give a big warm welcome to the end of our fucking lives!**"

…

**-AUTHOR NOTE-**

**(1): Ok, "Restless Island". Not so original but I liked it. I was eyeing my Green Day's CDs and I found the song "Restless Heart Syndrome" on the disc "21****st**** Century Breakdown", which is my favorite. There's where the inspiration for the name comes from.**

**Sooo there was chapter 2. I'm loosing the enthusiasm you know; now that I'm so into the Grojband fandom and all… may I continue this or what? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
